· Castillos de Arena ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella está haciendo un castillo genialoso, después se encuentra con un Edward destruyéndolo y de repente... se encuentra con su cara enterrada en la arena y un Edward histérico riéndose de ella por la torpeza más grande de todas. Estupidez mía real. xP.


**Castillos de Arena **

**-**

—¡¡**E**dward, eres un tonto!! —exclamó Bella rabiosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas histéricas.

Ella había estado construyendo su castillo desde hace horas, intentando que quedara perfecto, como ninguno otro. A Bella le encantaba construir castillos, era lo que más le gustaba hacer cada vez que iban de vacaciones a la playa. Ella se entretenía demasiado haciéndolos y le costaban tanto trabajo, que si les hacía algo se enfurecía como nunca.

Bella se había acercado al agua para ir llenar la cubeta que estaba vacía y que necesitaba para seguir construyendo el castillo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al regresar y encontrar a Edward saltando encima de lo que alguna vez fue su fantástico y enorme castillo de arena. Ahora sólo era un montón de arena llena de pisoteadas.

Edward saltaba y reía, muy divertido y orgulloso de lo que acaba de hacer. Aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Bella, que comenzaba a ponerse roja de la furia y le miraba casi queriéndolo asesinar.—Pero ¡¿qué has hecho?! —había casi gritado Bella, corriendo hasta el castillo y dándole un manotazo a Edward en el brazo.

De inmediato dejó de saltar y miró fijamente a Bella por unos segundos, para después alejarse de ella. Bella se agachó y miró entristecida su castillo, en cambio Edward le miró divertido desde arriba. Bella lo volvió a mirar furiosa y a él le dio todavía más risa, provocando que Bella agarrara la cubeta y se le echara encima.

Después de eso le echó arena inútilmente, una actitud infantil por parte suya. Edward reía todavía más por las reacciones graciosas e infantiles de Bella, que aparentemente parecía enojada. Pero su enojo sólo conseguía divertir todavía más a Edward.

—Te mataré, ¡este castillo me ha costado horas! —gritó Bella, parándose, preparada para comenzar a corretear a Edward y hacerle las peores cosas que se le podrían ocurrir.

—¡Ah, Bella! —exclamó Edward fingiendo miedo y echándose a correr divertido. Bella fue detrás de él. Los dos pasaron corriendo por el agua, salpicándose los pies y batiéndoselos de arena. Ella fue correteándolo por toda la orilla, él corría riéndose y estirando los brazos como si estuviese volando.

De repente ella olvidó su "venganza" y comenzó a reírse por lo graciosa que se veía la escena. Edward corriendo enfrente de ella, con los brazos abiertos y sus cabellos broncíneos agitándose por la fresca y salada brisa que proporcionaba el ambiente. Y entonces…

No vio nada más. Sintió la picadura de la arena en su rostro, brazos… en fin, cuerpo entero. Bella gimió y gruñó ante su estupidez, sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos, un grito y de repente se encontró en el suelo, con su cara enterrada en la arena y el resto de su cuerpo también. Sus malditas sandalias eran las culpables. Pudo escuchar a Edward regresarse y comenzar a reírse histéricamente para la rabia y la vergüenza de ella.

—¡Tonta, tonta, Bella! —exclamó él riendo, mientras tiraba del brazo de Bella quien lo tomaba a regañadientes. En esos momentos quizá hubiese preferido quedarse allí enterrada, con la cara cubierta, en vez de tener que soportar esto. Que sólo podía pasarle a ella.

Ella se levantó, cubierta de arena en toda la cara y cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Edward como si esto fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. —¡Deja de reírte! ¡No es gracioso! —gruñó ella, sonrojándose violentamente.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan torpe como para resbalarte hasta en la arena! —se echó a reír Edward, mientras miraba a una Bella congelada en su sitio, mirándolo más seria que nunca.—¡Increíble, torpe, Bella!

Después de eso Bella sólo pudo recordar a un Edward histérico, burlándose de ella y su torpeza durante el resto de las vacaciones. No lo olvidó. Ni jamás lo olvidaría. Siempre se burlaría de ella, de aquella caída tan patética y graciosa, por el resto de sus días.

**N/A:**

Bah, sé que quizá no encuentren esto divertido o interesante, pero a mí se me hace de lo más gracioso, principalmente porque soy muy burlona (en el buen sentido y sin dañar a nadie). Y porque es un caso de mi vida real xD. Fuimos a la playa por las vacaciones recientes y entonces mi primo estaba haciendo un castillo de arena y en lo que fue por más agua le hice la maldad y se lo destruí todo. Según él me comenzó a perseguir, pero como traía unos Crocs e íbamos por la arena mojada pues como que se le atoraron o algo así… el chiste es que se dio un porrazo con toda la cara y todo eso en la arena. xD. Fue **_demasiado_ **gracioso, juro que casi me orinaba de la risa… no sé, la escena era demasiado graciosa como para no intentar escribirla aquí =DD

**Leon. **


End file.
